Officer Down: Baby Drama
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily and Hotch have a bit of a scare with Mattie when Emily starts feeling pains in her side. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. We're gonna have a bit of a drama story. Don't worry, Emily and the baby will be fine. Hotch's blood pressure? That's a different story. Have...well have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat up in bed, a frown deepening on her face. She pressed her hand to the side of her stomach and bit her lip and tears of fear pressed at her eyes. Hotch was working in the office down the hall and all she had to do was shout for him but she was afraid if she opened her mouth, she'd started crying. Wincing, she decided to risk it.

"Aaron!" she called as loud as she could. The tears started falling down her face.

Hotch appeared a few seconds later, worry etching his features. He took one look at Emily and moved quickly to her side.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked.

Emily took a breath to try and control the tears. "I'm having really bad pains."

Hotch reached up and wiped Emily's tears away. "Where?"

Emily motioned with her hand. "On the side. It's sharp, like a stabbing pain."

Hotch knew this wasn't good but wasn't sure how bad it was. "Alright, let's get you up and in the car. We'll go see the doctor."

"It's only been a little over six months Aaron," Emily said as he helped her stand. "she can't come yet."

Hotch tucked Emily's hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her face while resting his forehead on hers.

"She's not gonna come yet. We'll go to the doctor and they'll figure out why Mattie is messing with Mommy again."

Emily sniffed. "What if something's wrong with Mattie?"

Hotch sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that. "If something's wrong with Mattie, we'll figure that out when we get there. For now, let's go."

Emily nodded and held onto Hotch as they left the bed room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held Emily's hand tightly as she laid on the bed in her doctor's office. They were waiting for the doctor to come in to do an ultrasound. A nurse had already checked her blood pressure and other then being a little elevated, which is understandable given the situation, she was fine. Now they needed to make sure the baby was okay.

Emily's pains had lessened some since they'd left the house but they were still there. Hotch saw the tears falling down Emily's face again and moved down a bit so he was in line with her stomach.

"Hey little one." Hotch said, softly. "Whatever's going on in there with you, you need to calm down please. You're scaring Mommy, Mattie and I'll admit, you're scaring Daddy too."

Emily watched Hotch talk to their daughter, trying to keep all three of them calm. Since the pains started, Mattie had been restless, like she knew something was wrong.

"Alright Emily," the doctor said walking in. "let's take a look at the baby and see what's going on."

Hotch moved back up to Emily's head and kissed her lightly as she lifted her shirt up over her stomach. The doctor pulled the ultra sound machine over and squirted the gel onto Emily's stomach. Hotch felt Emily tense as the doctor moved the wand over her stomach and started gently running her fingers over Emily's shoulder and upper arm to relax her as much as possible.

"Well, I'm not seeing anything wrong." the doctor said. "It's possible the pains were from stress."

Emily smiled some. "We do have rather stressful jobs."

The doctor put the wand down and turned the machine off. "For the next couple of weeks, I want you on bed rest. Then come back in and if the pains haven't returned, you can go back to work. If they have, I'll want you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

Hotch looked at Emily, expecting a fight from her but she just nodded.

"Alright, I can live with that." she said.

The doctor smiled. "I'll see you three in a couple of weeks then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, you didn't fight the doctor." Hotch said as they got Emily settled back in bed.

Emily shook her head. "If it keeps our daughter safe, I can miss a few weeks of work. Longer if need be." she ran her hand over her stomach, where Mattie had settled down. "I don't want anything happening to her."

Hotch sat down beside Emily. "I don't either, which is why I'm glad you're not fighting this. I'll inform the director and Strauss tomorrow. You just focus on you and Mattie."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Kay."

Hotch ran his fingers through Emily's hair as she drifted off to sleep. His free hand started moving over Emily's stomach, feeling the baby move every once in a while. Even though it was still early, Hotch felt sleep pulling on him and with Emily and Mattie safe, he let himself fall asleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*looks at Katie and Crys* I'm dead, aren't I? *looks at other readers* Yeah, so I haven't decided how long Emily's bed rest is going to last but I'll let you know. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
